A Hero to Me
by Shades of Venom
Summary: Even after the battle, Bruce stills sees the Hulk only as a source of destruction. Betty is trying to make him see differently when things get out of hand...


A Hero to Me

Betty anxiously toyed with her visitor's pass as the elevator rose steadily. Behind her, the glass wall revealed a night skyline twinkling with city lights. She barely paid it any attention as her floor slowly crept closer. She pushed the button furiously, willing it to increase its snail- like pace. Above her, the smooth jazz music streaming from the speaker was giving her a headache. She grunted in frustration and began to pace. Stark Tower may be the most technologically advanced building in the city, but it felt as if the stairs would've been faster. Maybe it was just her. She wiped her sweating palms on her legs as her thoughts raced through her mind again.

For months she had no contact with him. Then, from out of nowhere, he's on the news. His alter ego was once again in New York, battling to save the city. She wasted no time in securing a last minute flight. She wouldn't let him slip away this time.

The doors finally dinged open and she stepped out into the dimly lit room. It was an expansive room with an impressive view of the Chrysler building from its floor to ceiling windows. To the right was a fully stocked bar filled with every liquor imaginable. Definitely Tony's idea,she thought. The room still managed an air of elegance even though the furnishings were covered in clear plastic tarp and broken glass was spilled everywhere. It looked like a deserted war zone.

Her heels echoed as they clicked across the marble as she made her way to the bar. She placed her purse on the counter as she perched herself on a bar stool. Pepper assured her that Bruce was staying here and that she and Tony both would stay out their way. So where was Bruce? She toyed with an empty glass. A strong breeze rustled the plastic covering the shattered glass door to the balcony. That's when she saw him.

Betty got off the seat and went to the balcony, shoving the sheeting out of the way. Bruce was slouched over the railing, gazing idly at the traffic far below. She stepped closer, moving carefully so as not to startle him. But it was he who startled her, turning around at the first sound of her footfall. She stood for moment like a deer in headlights.

He looked tired, his eyes were slightly puffy and his clothes disheveled. Still, a ghost of a smile flickered across his face as she studied him. That was all it took. With a cry she ran forward into his arms, smothering her face in his neck. Bruce hugged her close, taking in the scent of her. It wasn't a dream, a hallucination. She was back in his arms again. As they drew apart and gazed at each other, a sense of peace fell over him. She was a balm to his soul, something soothing to calm his weary mind. Instantly the Hulk quieted inside him as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I missed you." His voice came out hoarse with emotion.

She nodded, "Me too, both of you."

He blinked in confusion at her words. Betty broke out in a shy grin.

"I saw what you did yesterday, how you saved the city."

Shaking his head, he took her hands from his chest.

"It wasn't me, it was…him."

"But I heard how you willingly transformed. You controlled him."

"Barely, I could've hurt someone."

"You saved lives! Many more would've died if not for you!"

Bruce sighed and turned away, gazing back down at the ground. Betty stubbornly took his shoulder and tried to get him to face her.

"Why can't you accept the fact that you're a hero?"

The word hung in the air between them. Hero. That was a title he knew he could never personally accept. Even though the team, the nation even, regarded him as a hero, he still couldn't see it. Heroes were likable, attractive people whose pictures would sell newspapers and who all the children wanted to be when they grew up. No one wanted to be a giant, mutated freak that could level a city block in a tantrum. No one wanted to be relentlessly hunted because of the power that lurked inside, something others wanted to cage and control.

Bruce gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white.

"You saw me fight those aliens. You didn't see me attack my teammates on the helicarrier, how if Thor hadn't stepped in I would've killed Natasha and maybe others."

"I spoke with her about that, she has already forgiven you. You hadn't transformed in a while, it was a new place. You were confused and hurt."

"Stop making excuses for him!"

He barked, turning around so fast that it startled her. She let out a small gasp and backed away slightly. Even in his ordinary state, he still towered over her, his face twisted into a mask of unreadable emotions. He could feel the monster trying to raise his head above the murky waters of his subconscious. Instantly he felt his blood began to cool and his heartbeat slow as he took in the wounded look on her face. He swallowed and placed his head in his hands, so much for a peaceful moment.

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't you, I'm just…"

His muffled response trailed off as he fought to think of the words. Bruce felt her rejoin his side as her hand began rubbing comforting circles down his back.

"It's alright. You never have to apologize to me."

She leaned on his shoulder, wrapping her left arm around his. He closed his eyes as she continued to massage his back, bit by bit he felt calmness return to him. His other half quieted down as he breathed deeply.

"I don't deserve you."

Betty made a noise in her throat, dismissing him.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. You had a good life with Leonard, a nice home and tons of friends. I came and missed it up. I had no right to."

Her hand paused on his shoulder as she contemplated his words. The image of her ex-boyfriend and her time with him flashed in her mind. True, it had been nice to come home to someone and have a quiet meal. Leonard was sweet and caring…but boring. She saw nothing exciting when she had looked into his eyes, felt no pull of danger.

Unlike Bruce.

Whenever she gazed into his eyes, whatever color they happened to be, she saw a torrent of emotions. Not all of it was rage. She had glimpsed panic when he was trapped in the sonic cannons, worry when she had awoken in the cave, battered and bruised from the explosion. Then regret when he said her name before disappearing into the night she last saw him.

Of course there was also their brief encounter in the motel… Her hold on him tightened as she recalled his insistent kiss, their bodies intertwined. He broke it off before it could've gone further, he didn't want to risk her safety.

"Forget Leonard, I'm here for you. I love you"

She whispered as he pulled her into him, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too."

For a while they just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. A cold gust of wind made Betty shiver. He steered her inside away from the chilly draft towards overstuffed couch. She nodded towards a crater in the floor.

"I take it that was your doing?"

He shrugged, "A certain god of mischief wouldn't shut up. So I made him."

She arched an eyebrow in mock disapproval, "So much for controlling your anger."

A grin broke out on her face as she sat down. He sat down next to her and took her hand in between both of his.

"I'm still struggling with it, no matter how much it looks like I'm in control. I'm still dangerous to be around. I don't think-"

Betty cut off his concerns by pressing her lips to his. It felt like a fire had been stoked in the base of his stomach, yet his skin was dimpled with goose bumps.

"I think you talk too much." She said breathlessly in his ear.

He shivered at the contact, his breathing catching in his throat. She paused for him to speak, but all he could do was gape at her.

She smiled and continued on, "I still wonder what would've happened if you never stopped me in that motel room."

Bruce tried not to stutter as he responded.

"My heart rate was out of control, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

She bit her lip. Maybe she really shouldn't be doing this. After all that happened to him in just a few short days, should she push him like this? As she struggled with her dilemma, she found herself easing closer and closer to him until she was basically on his lap. He didn't pull away as she burrowed into his chest, enjoying the sound of his increasing heartbeat under her head.

"I know you would never hurt me. I was so happy when I saw you on the news, I missed you so much."

She truly was elated when she saw him. She had to blink to make sure he was really there as she watched him punch and bash his way through the Chitauri invasion. She also felt another emotion well up inside of her. She felt longing creep into her, building up to a yearning so strong that she could barely pry her eyes from the screen. She had to see him in order to tell him what he meant to everyone, to her. Nothing was going to stop her from getting that message across tonight.

"You are a hero, especially to me."

Bruce scoffed at her remark and traced the scar on her temple that he gave her from his first incident.

"I've placed you in so much danger."

"Which was my father's fault and you've saved me each time without fail."

Before he could object a second time, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and slowly laid him down on the sleek leather couch.

"If you won't listen to me, then let me show you."

She kicked off her high heels and placed a leg on either side of him, bending down so that their lips touched again. This time he gave into the flame of desire, his hands running up her legs and under her shirt. She moaned her approval, their lips still locked. Her hips lightly ground against him. How many times has he imagined something like this? It was her beautiful face that kept him company while he was alone in his rundown hut in India. Now she was here, no need for him to rely on his memory. He was never letting her go this time. He locked his arms around her, fiercely pressing her to him as his kisses became more and more forceful. Deep inside, his other identity eagerly awoke. He wanted her just as badly.

"Mine."

The voice that rumbled out of his throat stunned them both with its intensity. Betty gave a low seductive giggle, breaking their kiss.

"I have always been yours."

She undid the top button of his shirt, but he stopped her and locked eyes. The hunger in his expression was so extreme that she actually felt a twinge of fear. Now it was his turn to laugh, when he finished and opened his eyes they were a deep emerald shade.

"You said you missed him. You wanna say hello? You want to see how heroic I am then?"

She gulped loudly.

With a savage grunt, he possessively grasped her to him again. This time she could feel the shift of bone and tissue as he transformed. The sound of shredding fabric was deafening as his shoulders broadened, his arms rippling with corded muscle. His barrel-like chest grew rapidly as his pectorals hardened, the buttons popping off one by one.

He saw the amazement in her eyes, her desire running rampant as she involuntarily licked her lips. A satisfied growl escaped his mouth and he released her, tucking his hands behind his head as her gaze roamed his body. She was so entranced that she barely noticed the ominous creaking of the sofa until it finally collapsed under them. With a yelp, she tumbled sideways. But a large green skinned hand caught her before she could connect with the hard stone floor. He sent her down gently on the ground, as the couch was now woefully inept to hold them both. He stood for the last few moments of his change, getting taller and somehow even larger until finally he stopped. Betty was still sitting, dumbstruck, on the floor at his feet.

With an earth-shattering roar he lifted his fists over his head. The woman winced instinctively as both gigantic fists landed on either side of her, creating even more craters in the flooring. He remained crouched there, his massive arms now a sinewy trap she could never escape. His chest heaved with each panted breath as the beast struggled not to smash something. Just a glance at his wild expression told her that her boyfriend had long since fled.

"Bruce…?" She couldn't help it as her voice squeaked.

The giant's face split into a feral grin as he shook his head.

"Only Hulk."


End file.
